


the art of envy

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: in the endit starts with a bitter punchand the birth of a saccharine smile





	the art of envy

you tell him you love him  
and he spits in your face  
and turns away

he tells you he despises you  
and you cradle him restrictively in your arms.  
a force of everything your muscles are capable of

you won’t cry  
not this time

you fit a hand over his mouth  
and yourself inside  
he stays a quiet, solace boy 

he’s scared of you  
and that part excites you

“i love you,”  
you say again,  
and he replies with tears in his eyes  
because he has to  
because if he doesn’t,  
you’d shatter the world over his delicate,  
precious head  
“i love you too.”

in the end   
it starts with a bitter punch   
and the birth of a saccharine smile

he spits in your face for a second time.  
you don’t go after him.


End file.
